


Саша открывает дверь

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sasha James Lives, Spiral Avatar Sasha James, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Разве могла Саша подумать о том, что когда-нибудь возненавидит вполне обычный предмет? К примеру, двери. Точнее, Сашу Джеймс начала раздражать их неприятная привычка появляться там, где они быть не должны.
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Саша открывает дверь

Саша внимательно смотрит на дверь. К её счастью, дверь не начинает смотреть в ответ. Ожидаемо. Во-первых, на этой двери нет глазков или каких-либо дырок, так что ей было бы затруднительно смотреть на Сашу. А во-вторых, _двери вообще не могут смотреть_! Откуда вообще взялась такая мысль? Впрочем, по своей абсурдности, она весьма подходила ситуации.

Это была самая обычная дверь и не было никакой причины для того, чтобы тратить время на наблюдение за ней. Но в эту комнату всегда был только один вход — тот самый, что за спиной Саши. На месте второй двери раньше была стена с висящим на ней портретом. _Что за неуважение к портретам?_ Двери, конечно же, важны, но не до такой же степени! И вообще, куда она может вести? Это одна из крайних комнат в подвале, за ней только земля!

Самое худшее заключалось в том, что подобное уже случалось. Саше ведь давно начало казаться, что она начала видеть двери там, где их раньше не было. Обычно она скидывала это на собственную усталость, а иногда была слишком занята для того, чтобы разбираться. Но как только ей удалось выбраться из кучи неотложных дел, Саша решила попытаться разобраться в ситуации. Всё же, возникающие из ниоткуда двери могут быть предвестником чего-то плохого. И вот — стоило только подумать о странных событиях, как дверь появилась, нарушая все правила приличия и законы физики. _Кто вообще разрешал тебе так нагло появляться, дверь?_

— Саша, всё хорошо? — голос Джона вырывает из раздумий. 

«Нет! Джон, как ты этого не замечаешь? Этой двери не было, это не нормально! Я одна это замечаю? Я схожу с ума?»  
Всё это остаётся в мыслях. Она не может себе позволить просто так паниковать, и уж точно не должна заражать своей (возможно, беспочвенной) тревогой Джона. Он и без того выглядел нервно в последние дни. Или он всегда таким был, а Саша только после атаки Прентисс начала это замечать.

— Угу. Просто немного устала, — даже если Джон понял, что Саша лжёт, он этого не показал.   
В любом случае, сейчас рано поднимать тему дверей. Сначала нужно быть уверенной в том, что она не просто сходит с ума.

* * *

Мартин и Джон — чудесные ребята. С ними приятно работать, (наверное) им можно доверять. Только вот сейчас Саша не собирается просить их о помощи. Не может или просто не хочет. В сложившейся ситуации ей нужен кто-то, кому она безоговорочно доверяла. Кто-то, кого Саша знает достаточно долго и хорошо.  
Проще говоря — ей нужна была помощь Тима. 

За последние несколько дней новые двери появились три раза. И только сейчас Саша решила открыть одну из них: они же должны вести хоть куда-нибудь. Только вот делать это в одиночку она не собиралась — это был бы слишком глупый поступок.

Поэтому Саша быстро идёт по Архивам, надеясь на то, что сможет найти Тима. Конечно, она могла позвонить – но это удел слабых людей, которые достаточно спокойны и не оставили сумку в чёртовой комнате отдыха. Саша же, видно, лёгких путей не ищет. 

— Тим! Ты мне сейчас очень-очень нужен, — выпаливает Джеймс сразу после того, как Тим появляется в поле зрения. Она подходит и хватает его за руку, не объясняя происходящего. Тим не похож на человека, который занят каким-то делом, так что он может немного потерпеть. А даже если и предположить, что он над чем-то работал, то разве он не будет рад этой возможности отложить дела? “Прошу прощения, босс, не мог рассортировать документы из-за того, что Саша внезапно утащила меня”.

— К вашему сведению, мисс Джеймс, это весьма сомнительный способ приглашения на свидание, — Саша не смотрит на Тима, но уверена, что он широко улыбается. — К тому же, рабочий день ещё не закончился.   
— Действительно, не закончился, — со смешком отвечает Саша, — Как же хорошо, что мой резкий интерес к Вам, сэр Стокер, вызвала именно работа и всё прекрасно складывается.

Тим издаёт наигранно-драматичный вздох, на который Саша не реагирует, приводя его в комнату отдыха. Хорошо, что додумалась не закрывать за собой дверь — мало ли, вдруг с ней что-то случилось бы?   
— Мне нужно чтобы ты просто смотрел за тем, что я делаю, хорошо? — Тим кивает, всё ещё ничего не спрашивая. Весьма мило с его стороны — вряд ли Саша смогла бы нормально объяснить происходящее. Он лишь скрещивает руки на груди и ждёт.

Саша делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить себя. О, да что может такого быть за этой дверью? Ну взялась из ниоткуда, что поделать. Не может же она скрывать за собой очередные тоннели, правда? Скорее всего, Саша найдёт лишь стену. И это если дверь действительно откроется. Тим, наверное, посмеётся над её подозрениями после того, как Саша ему всё объяснит. Всё, что нужно сделать – открыть дверь и убедиться в том, что ничего странного за ней нет.

Саша подходит к двери и берётся за ручку. Если это и выглядит слишком странно, то Тим ничего не говорит. Они знакомы достаточно долго для того, чтобы он понимал, когда его шутки не особо к месту. Саша нажимает на ручку.

Дверь действительно открывается.  
Саше издаёт нервный смешок.

Её ожидания не оправдались. За этой дверью нет стены. Слабая надежда на то, что это очень хитрый розыгрыш, погасла окончательно. Саше открылся взор на... коридор. Выбивающийся из интерьера Института, бесконечно длинный, освещённый электрическими лампами и украшенный... зеркалами? Портретами? То, что висело на стене, определённо было заключено в раму, но у Саши не было ни малейшего желания проверять, что это такое. Она не настолько глупая и уставшая, чтобы зайти в подозрительный коридор. 

Она делает шаг назад. _Нет_. Этого просто не могло быть, пусть и весьма гармонично дополняло появившуюся саму по себе дверь. Саша поворачивает голову в сторону Тима. Его взгляд так же прикован к двери и тому, что за ней находилось.  
— Ты... ты тоже это видишь, Тим?

Глупый вопрос — по его выражению лица всё было понятно, но Саша хотела убедиться. Ей нужно было убедиться в том, что она не сходит с ума, что это действительно случилось. А Тим был единственным, чьим словам она безоговорочно поверит. Даже если он скажет, что там не было никакой двери и она возилась с воздухом. Даже если начнёт шутить над ней.  
Но Тим молчит. Саша отчаянно хочет услышать его ответ, но не смеет его торопить. Вероятно, ему нужно время на то, чтобы обдумать увиденное. Или же он подбирает слова. Такое особенно вероятно если Саша действительно провозилась с воздухом. 

  
— Если под «это» ты имеешь в виду странный коридор, находящийся за дверью, которая тут вроде не должна находиться и выглядящий так, словно его вытащили прямиком из фильма ужасов, то... да, я это вижу.  
— _Слава Богу_ , – кажется, Саша никогда не была настолько рада какому-то паранормальному событию. _По крайней мере,_ она не сошла с ума. Уже радует.  
— Не то чтобы я горю желанием заходить в этот коридор или как-либо с ним взаимодействовать... — Тим говорит непривычно медленно, как в моменты, когда происходит не самая приятная вещь, о которой ему нужно сообщить кому-то другому. Впрочем, ситуация действительно не самая приятная, — Но! Есть ли вероятность того, что это реалистичная картина? Мало ли, кто-то очень ответственно подошёл к розыгрышу.

Саша не отвечает и быстро подходит к брошенной ранее сумке, из которой достаёт один из старых блокнотов. Из него она безжалостно вырывает несколько страниц и сминает в подобие мячика. После этого она подходит к двери и кидает в коридор этот комок.   
Он не ударяется об стену и не прилетает обратно в руки. Он улетает в глубины коридора. Саша наблюдает за ним, ожидая что он упадёт на пол. Но этого не происходит. Саша резким движением закрывает дверь.  
— Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня сомнительных дверей. 

Тим подходит и кладет руку на плечо Саше.   
— И что дальше? — в его голосе уже нет ноток тревоги, которые ощущались пару минут назад. Саша криво усмехается и пытается успокоиться. По крайней мере, ничего страшного от открытия двери не случилось.   
— Я не знаю. Наверное, надо рассказать Джону? Мы же не могли вместе видеть одну и ту же галлюцинацию, да? — Саша давно не была настолько не уверена в том, что она видела. Это ненормально. Это выводит из себя. Она, чёрт возьми, единственная (по её собственному мнению) здравомыслящая среди всех сотрудников Архивов.  
— В любом случае, думаю, он подождёт, ведь рабочий день уже закончился! — необычно бодро заявляет Тим, — Как насчёт того, чтобы выпить? Это риторический вопрос, если что.   
— О, я даже не планировала спорить, — говорит Саша, забирает свою сумку и направляется к выходу. Тим быстро идёт за ней.

Когда они выходят из комнаты отдыха, до Саши доходит, что она сделала невероятно глупую вещь. Сколько времени сумка лежала без присмотра? Конечно, вряд ли кто-то из её коллег занимается воровством, но сумку, всё же, стоит проверить. Она ещё и могла что-нибудь выронить случайно.

Так оно и есть.  
— Чёрт! Кажется, я выронила карточку когда доставала блокнот, — бурчит Саша перед тем, как развернуться и открыть дверь.  
Вместо комнаты отдыха перед Сашей находится уже знакомый коридор.

— _Блять_.


End file.
